1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains generally to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention pertains to vehicle bodies. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a vehicle body having a portion constructed from a hydroformed tubular material.
2. Discussion
In the field of motor vehicles, especially pick-up trucks and similar vehicles, it is highly desirable to provide a tubular body to increase the strength and durability of a vehicle. Despite their advantages, tubular bodies have generally not enjoyed widespread commercial use in vehicle designers for various reasons, including the ability to consistently manufacture tubular members of the body, the ability to consistently assemble the body and the ability to integrate conventional sheet metal fabrications (e.g., doors, fenders) to a tubular body.
With the advent of modern hydroforming techniques, many of the concerns regarding the consistency with which the various body members may be manufactured have been rendered moot. However, significant issues with both the ability with which the vehicle body may be assembled and the use of conventional sheet metal fabrications with such tubular body frames.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle body construction which provides the advantages of a tubular construction and the ability to easily integrate conventional sheet metal fabrications into the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle body construction which provides the advantages of a tubular construction and the ability to easily integrate automotive systems such as battery trays, air cleaners and radiators into the vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an assembly method for installing a first body portion constructed from tubular members to a second body portion constructed from sheet metal.
The vehicle body of the present invention includes a first body structure formed from sheet metal and a second body structure formed from a plurality of tube members. The plurality of tube members are loosely fastened together so as to form the second body structure. The second body structure is splayed in a predetermined direction, inserted between two sheet metal members of the second body structure and fixedly secured thereto. Since the tube members are not rigidly fastened together, the tube members are free to move relative to one another in a direction lateral to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, thereby permitting for size variation in the first body structure. The tube members are then securely fastened together. The design of the first and second body structures facilitates a welding process wherein the welds joining the first and second body structures may be staggered and offset to further improve the rigidity and durability of the vehicle body.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.